High School DXD Corruption
by ryutoxtaiga
Summary: Que sucede cuando las personas que amas te traicionan. Y después de aceptar la venganza no sabes ni que creer al saber que ellas lo hacían por ti, pero su decisión no fue la mejor. La historia parte después de la 20 entrega de las novelas ligeras. no es necesario saber todo con que sepas que sucedió mas o menos es suficiente.


Antes de leer el presente fanfiction. La verdad no recuerdo de todos los personajes de la serie y de varias cosas sobre la serie porque tiene un rato desde que me leí las novelas ligeras. Conforme avance la serie volveré a releerla toda. De momento pude tener ciertas lagunas la historia. pero conforme avance también reeditare los primeros capítulos. Otro punto importante la historia empieza desde el tomo 21 de la novela ligera. Bueno mejor dicho desde donde descubren que el trihexa ya lo tenían casi completo. La diferencia es que pasa medio año antes del despertar del trihexa.

Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.

La presente historia solo es escrita con el fin de entretener.

 _ **Prologo**_

 **A la lejanía solo se observaban rocas y montañas, en ese lugar un grupo de tres jóvenes le hacía frente a una bestia de extremo poder. Bestia que se creía era un mito dentro de los antiguos escritos, fatídico error. Esa bestia emitió una gran cantidad de poder dirigido a ese grupo de jóvenes. Estos portando armaduras de color rojo, azul y negro que emergían un poder no tan sorprendente en comparación a su rival. Logrando por muy poco repeler y cambiar la dirección del ataque recibido.**

¿1?- (tomando aire con dificultad) ja… jaja… ¡jajaja!... ¿Porque? (con clara fatiga en su voz) ¿Porque hacemos esto?, ¿Porque no darnos por vencidos?, perdimos todo, que razón tiene que sigamos enfrentándolo. No hay merito en detenerlo, no ganamos nada con ello, porque no… solo acabamos con nuestra vid…

¿2?- ¡cállate!... no lo hacemos por mérito, ni gloria… lo haremos por… (Acompañado de una voz emitida por la armadura) _VENGANZA._ ¡! Recuerda solo sobreviviremos para hacerles pagar por esto!

¿3?- sigo sin comprender ¿cuál fue la razón?… ¡yo confiaba en ellos!… creí en su confianza y lealtad… éramos amigos, camaradas compañeros ¡¿porque lo hicieron?! (Apretando los dientes) Tenía confianza en ese hombre con mérito para que le llamara padre y sigo sin comprender… ¡¿porque?!

¿2?- no lo entiendes idiota, solo nos usaban. Ellos desde un inicio sabían el valor que teníamos como piezas… el valor que teníamos como simples unidades. Pero después se dieron cuenta de la verdad, ellos sabían que nosotros éramos un peligro… ¡ellos nos temían y por eso hicieron esto!

¿1?- pero que ganamos con el vengarnos, no ganaremos nada (suspirando y voz quebrándose) ellas lo dejaron en claro "solo… no te acerques", "¡aléjate no te quiero cerca!", "¡Tomamos la decisión y por nuestro bien... por favor no regreses… olvídate de nosotras!"

¿1?- ¡cállate iseei!... sabemos lo que ellas querían (apretando los dientes) sabemos claramente que pensaban en ellas mismas, en su futuro, su bienestar y felicidad… ciertamente quienes somos para arrebatarles ese bienestar y felicidad. Comprendo sus objetivos

/mostrándose como si sucediera en su mirada observaba la sonrisa de su ama. Recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella vez, como estando en el suelo y sin poder observar claramente, miraba fijamente la sonrisa que mostraba su ama y pronunciaba./

¿1?- (apretando los dientes y sus puños) "cuídate mi querido peón" ¡pero como carajos quieres que viva!, ¡lo di todo por ti y solo me traicionas enviando a mis amadas, acompañadas de aquellos, solo para golpearme y lanzarme a este lugar!... saldré de aquí, los atrapare y les hare lo mismo. ! Me vengare lanzándolos aquí mismo! Si, si… y después pronunciare (sonrisa) "obtén la felicidad que deseabas mi amada"

 **Recuperándose y preparando un segundo ataque de igual magnitud el trihexa lentamente preparaba en cada una de sus cabezas su poder.**

¿3?- (sonriendo) ¿Y qué ganas con vengarte? En caso de que salgas solo obtendrás que las demás facciones te persigan por siempre saji, lo mejor en dado caso es salir y pasar de incognito. No te detendré de vengarte (mirando fijamente a saji) al igual que no quiero que detengan la mía

Saji- si, como sea… nada me detendrá de obtener mi venganza (mirando fijamente al trihexa) pero antes de que sigas enfrascado en eso iseei, recuerda que ya lo veías venir, ¡tú mismo me lo platicaste, ellas se estaban distanciando desde antes.

¿3?- no debemos estar solos. Como dragones traicionados por sus seres amados y de confianza. Debemos unirnos para la venganza.

Saji- (acercándose a iseei mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro) si, ciertamente te traicionaron pero ¿y qué con eso?, somos portadores de los sacred gear que contienen a Vitria, Albion y Draig podemos conseguir con el poder parejas que no nos traicionen, conseguir ser demonios clase suprema inclusive gobernar las tres facciones si queremos… pero no podemos solos. Juntos tú, Vali y yo podemos hacerlo (mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo)

Iseei-(mientras se rompía algo dentro de él) tienes razón… que importa lo que me hicieran puedo conseguir cualquier hermosa mujer… por ejemplo Gabriel, serafal leviatha y demas…

Vali- tan rápido y lo primero en recuperar, ¿es tu perversión?

Iseei- te equivocas… esta vez lo hare como debe ser, las tomare antes de que duden sus corazones. Después de todo Draig me explico, una vez que las deje impregnadas de mi, les será imposible traicionarme. No dudare esta vez iré a por ellas… no hay problema si voy por le fay o kuroka?

Vali-por mí ni te estreses ya después veré a por quien voy… no ven inconveniente que me acerque a leviathan?

Iseei- (mirando fijamente a Vali) no te dije que sería una opción mía… (Suspiro) bueno lo dejaremos a decisión de ella ¿okey?

Vali- perfecto

Saji- bueno chicos ya quedamos que es lo que haremos, el problema es salir de aquí.

 **Observando los tres al enorme Ser cual tenía múltiples cabezas y había terminado de preparar el golpe final. Arriba de ese ser se creaba una enorme masa de energía oscura, esta masa comenzaba a absorber como si fuera un agujero negro.**

Iseei- ahora chicos… juntemos todo el poder que nos queda. Con suerte el choque de todo nuestro poder contra la bestia agriete la dimensión o nos permita salir.

Vali-tan positivo como antes eso me agrada

Saji- … bueno cuando menos se salieron de su estado después de 4 meses… ¿cómo carajos hemos sobrevivido contra esa bestia?

Draig- es debido a la energía que se encuentra en el ambiente. La mayor cantidad es emitida por la bestia parte de su energía se desprende de su cuerpo en forma libre. Sin omitir el hecho de que esta dimensión fue creada de tal manera que no deja escapar nada. Y pues ya recordaran esa ley

Iseei- no energía no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma…

Saji-quien diría que supieras eso

Vali- ahora es oficial el fin del mundo

Iseei- ¡¿Qué?! No me culpen después de todo tengo que usar la mayor cantidad de información si quiero vengarme

Saji- jaja espero sea verdad, no quiero ser el cerebro del equipo y el responsable de los planes

Vali- ¡hey! No te creas la mucha cosa. Si alguien es digno de ese puesto seria yo

 **Al término de hablar Vali, la gran cantidad de energía oscura emitida por el Trihexa era dirigida a los tres chicos quienes ya habían preparado todo el poder que les quedaba.**

Iseei- ajaja bueno chicos fue un gusto pelear a su lado

Vali- no te des por muerto

Saji- de esta si salimos, ese poder que emitió no será suficiente para tres dragones a quienes hirieron sus orgullos.

 **Al término de esas palabras los tres emitieron una gran cantidad de poder desde sus brazos. Aunque apenas el poder de cada uno apenas era lo de una milésima parte en tamaño del poder la energía emitida por la bestia, su poder combinado no se quedaba atrás. Al chocar las energías combinadas de los tres dragones contra la bestia, se creó una enorme esfera de energía cual estaba completamente inestable. Estos no duro más de tres segundos al ser completamente inestable la energía fue liberada a ambos lados. Los chicos apenas reaccionando lograron juntarse para crear una barrera que los logro proteger parcialmente. El resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaban. La bestia al tener más tamaño y no percatarse, sufrió aún más daño de lo esperado. Mientras tanto los tres jóvenes salieron disparados a gran velocidad, siendo arrastrados en el suelo varios cientos de metros.**

Vali-(jadeando)… ¿lo logramos?

Saji- (jadeando) no lo sé cerebrito, dime ¿salió el plan como lo planeaste?

Vali- (jadeando) ¿como que cerebrito?, tú eras el que se decía el cerebro (levantándose lentamente)

Iseei- (jadeante y levantándose) ¡ya cállense nenas!, ya una vez afuera se pelean por su novio robado o lo que sea… (Mirando fijamente y comenzando a caminar)Ahora veamos si se abrió alguna brecha

Saji y Vali- (suspiro) vale

 **Debido a los daños los tres comenzaron a avanzar lentamente. Una vez llegando al lugar donde impactaron los poderes solo observaron un pequeño intento de círculo que mostraba del otro lado una isla.**

Iseei-¡que carajos!... ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que pasemos por este condenada salida?!

Saji- y para cavarle se está cerrando

Vali- (con mirada pensativa)… es posible… déjenme intentarlo

Iseei- ¿puedes?

Vali- no aseguro nada… pero creo es igual al de aquella vez

Saji- ¿en tus viajes encontraste algo así?

Vali- si… está funcionando al igual que con aquel portal nórdico

 **Observaban los tres el portal y como este muy lentamente aumentaba el tamaño. Pero sus alegrías duraron poco ya que sentían una terrible presencia que se acercaba a ellos.**

Iseei- como carajos… (Suspirando) tiene sentido… saji cúbreme… le daremos tiempo a Vali

Saji- (suspirando) okey… a ver que tanto podemos conseguir

Vali- okey chicos suerte con ello… (Mirando con seriedad el portal. El cual lentamente aumentaba su tamaño en menos tiempo)

Iseei- ¡pero que… tan rápido va por ello!

Saji- vali deja eso… tenemos que prepáranos para una segunda ronda

Vali- pero de que(volteando su mirada)… no tenemos la energía suficiente para otro golpe así

Iseei-tenemos que sacarlo de no sé dónde… pero no podemos dejarnos asesinar aquí

 **Los tres comenzaron a cargar la poca energía que es quedaba. Llegando a la desilusión al observar como esa bestia tenía cargada por completa la esfera de energía.**

Iseei- bueno chicos fue un gusto… (Avanzando a gran velocidad contra la bestia) ¡Recuérdenme por lo que fui!

Vali- no te hagas el héroe, no te queda (corriendo a un lado de iseei)

Saji-(corriendo a la par de los otros dos) y no se hagan los héroes. Recuerden que somos los enemigos de las tres facciones. (Suspiro) al final hoy fue nuestro final…

Iseei- chicos… si este fuera el final cual seria su ultimo deseo

Saji- si me permitieran un último deseo seria… ¡maldita kaichou, muérete lenta y dolorosamente!

Vali- el mío… ¡malditos lideres muéranse y sufran en su muerte!

Iseei- ¡maldita raynare si no fuera por tu trauma no hubiera muerto virgo tres veces! ¡Y malditas sean buchou y todas esas que actuaban como si me amaran. Deseo que sufran y mueran lenta y dolorosamente!

 **En el instante antes de chocar el cuerpo de los tres chicos contra la enorme esfera de energía lanzada por la bestia. Un ser desconocido, con unos extraños guantes que variando la perspectiva lo veían negro, blanco y gris, apareció frente a ellos. Este joven estando más cerca de la esfera con sus manos desvió la esfera. Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron a unos metros antes de chocar con el ser que apareció. Ante ellos estaba un joven de pelo azul alrededor de los 18 años con una marcada musculatura portando un esmoquin. (Imagínense a ikki el ave fénix, de los caballeros del zodíaco)**

¿?- respiren y analicen antes de decir cosas como esas. No saben bien las razones del porque hicieron eso o con que motivos fueron… recuerden bien, ustedes no solo son los afectados también contribuyeron en el resultado. Absténganse a lo que pueda suceder por sus acciones recuerden bien.

Vali- ¿Cómo rayos lograste hacer eso?

Saji- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?

Iseei- ¿Qué eres?

¿?- ¿eso? (señalando la dirección de la esfera de poder del trihexa) usando mi poder y experiencia. De que hablo, de que ustedes no deseen la muerte a alguien ams cuando no saben las razones de sus traiciones. Soy un humano… por así decirlo humano. Me llamo hayate gusto en conocerlos. (levantando su mano en señal de saludo)


End file.
